


Mine

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, jealous!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I need Jealous Emma overhearing Tink telling Ruby how good of a lover Killian is. She goes to the Jolly and rides him, slow and deep and she lets him know the he is hers and hers alone.<br/>Bonus: Add some dirty talk and I need Emma to say "Am I better than the fairy?" while riding him. Killian"It's always been you Swan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Emma knew it had been a bad idea to go out with Ruby and Tink. While completely sober, the two had close to no shame regarding what others might think of as an embarrassing subject. While drunk, they absolutely had no shame, no decency and no filter.

Emma had only drunk one glass of rum, the alcohol already numbing her system, when Ruby asked if Tink really did have a little 'sexcapade' with Hook. That made her ears perk up. Ever since the implied sex on the day the Blue Fairy 'died', she'd been wondering about that. She wasn't jealous, it wasn't like that (she told herself). She was merely curious.

Tink giggled happily, throwing back another tequila. "Oh yeah. In Neverland, 'bout...I don't know, was it a hundred years ago? Something like that. Anyway. He was a devilishly sexy pirate and I was a horny ex-fairy. We couldn't help it." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, which infuriated Emma. (She  _wasn't_  jealous, damn it.) Her finger traced the rim of her glass, feigning disinterest, but she listened intently. Knowing Ruby, she was now going to ask...

"And was he any good?" Bingo. She said it in hushed tones, as if nobody else should hear (as if anyone could, with the fucking music).

Tink licked her lips slowly, before nodding with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh God, he's still the best I've ever had. Those few hundred years and pirate ways have blessed him with immense knowledge of the female body. He knows all of your soft spots, knows exactly when and what to say." Tink sighed. "He knew exactly what I wanted to hear."

Emma shifted in her seat, her panties suddenly way too flimsy for this conversation. Ruby was listening just as intently, her mouth hanging open, and Tink was enjoying the attention this conversation got her. Fairies like attention, Emma had noticed. Or maybe just Tink and the Blue Fairy. "And oh, his  _cock_!" Tink exclaimed, and flames shot up Emma's face as she immediately saw it in front of her.

Ruby giggled. "That big?"

"It's fucking huge!" the fairy said breathlessly. "And he knows what to do with it, too. The way he moves...hmm, it should be forbidden."

That's when Emma had enough. She was gushing wetness, and was red hot with jealousy. Because  _yes_ , god damn it, she was jealous! Jealous of some fairy getting from her pirate what she hadn't gotten. She downed her last drink and rose. "I'm going home. I had fun. We should do this again someday." Ruby and Tink protested even as they hugged her goodbye, but Emma ignored that and left anyway. She wasn't going home at all. She paced without detours to the docks, her eyes set on the Jolly Roger. She knew what she wanted, and damn it, she was going to get it. If it killed her.

Which, if she were to believe Tink, it just might.

She didn't linger on deck, just went straight to his cabin, not even bothering to knock. He was sitting upright in his bed, reading some book that was leaning against his knees and Emma held her breath. He was shirtless.

And God, did he look good.

He lifted his eyes from the book, and he looked surprised to see her, snapping his book shut instantly and rising from the bed. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

Without giving herself a chance to back out, she stalked over to him, placing her hands on his chest (she tried not to notice the delicious way his chest hair felt beneath her fingers) and pushed herself up on her tip toes, her lips mere inches from his. "Making a point." she whispered, and then she kissed him, her hand going to the back of his neck and grabbing his soft hair in her fingers. He moaned against her, his arms coming around her in immediate surrender of his situation. She knew he wouldn't mind.

"Well, if this is your way of making a point, love, I'd gladly see you make lots in the future." Killian breathed against her, his breath smelling of rum as it ghosted over her face. She imagined her own did, too.

"Smug son of a bitch." Emma growled, pushing him backwards so he was forced to sit down on the bed, but she didn't stop, and soon he was lying on his back, with her on top on him. "I'm going to show you that you're mine. Mine, and no one else's." Emma whispered in his ear, and she swore she could feel goosebumps appear all over his skin.

Perfect.

She began working through his pants and underwear, tearing them off one by one, until he was gloriously naked below her. She gaped. Tink hadn't lied; even at semi-hard, he was fucking huge, and she worried that maybe he wouldn't fit at all.

"Emma, where is this coming from?" Killian said, his breath laboured as his hand and hook came to rest on her hips. Emma smirked mischievously, and leaned forward to kiss him. He groaned when the zipper of her jacket touched the tip of his cock by accident, which only spurred on her arousal. "Gods, Emma, I can smell you from here. I bet you're already soaking wet for me."

Emma gasped at his words, his silky accent making it all sound much, much dirtier, his tongue wrapping around the words in a way that made her groin ache. He was a menace. "Shush, pirate." she whispered. "I'm in control here."

Killian smirked. "Of course, love." he said. "But you want my cock inside that tight, wet cunt, and I can very much deliver."

Emma gasped, wetness pooling in her panties. "Shut up, or I'll leave." That got his attention. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded. Good, he'd gotten the message. Then, as she kept straddling his legs, she began to remove her clothes, one article at a time while she stared deep into his eyes. She made sure she stretched this moment as long as possible just to torture him.

But she was naked after two minutes, and then she had no excuse left. She lifted herself over his erect cock and began to lower herself onto him. She moaned when the tip touched her clit, and she almost came right there. "Gods, Emma, please." Killian moaned.

She closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of him stretching her. He was huge, and she'd never had someone so big before, but it felt so right. He wasn't too big. He made a perfect fit. Once she realized that, she sank down on him completely, enveloping him in her body. His back arched off the bed, while Emma arched on top of him in pure pleasure. He was finally inside her, after all this time of sexual tension and innuendos thrown everywhere. They were finally joined, and it felt so right.

Emma began to move slowly, moving her hips in a maddening pace, but neither of them minded. Killian had his hand and hook on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he bit his lip to cage the feral growls that rumbled in his chest. "Oh, Emma, Emma..." he moaned.

Emma leaned forward, pressing her lips against his ear and she whispered, "You are mine, Killian. Understand me? Just as I am yours."

"Gods..." Killian groaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "Emma, you're a bloody menace. What have you done to me?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. "That's it, ride me, beautiful."

"Oh Killian..." Emma murmured. "Oh God..."

"You feel so perfect, so wet for me." Killian whispered.

Emma bit his earlobe while her vision slowly swarmed with bright red spots as her peak came closer. "Oh God, Killian...are you ready to come yet?" she whispered. "Because I am. I need to come."

"Almost there, love." Killian said, bucking his hips up into her as she rolled her hips against him, and she gasped because he just reached that much deeper inside of her.

"Come for me, Killian." Emma whispered. "Come inside me,  _now_." It was like his body responded to the command. He stilled with a long groan, and Emma felt him emptying himself inside of her. That was what did her in. Screaming, she tipped over the edge in the wildest, most intense orgasm she had ever had. Killian wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure she didn't leave - not that she was able to - and kissed her hair.

"That was...wow." he said, for the first time since Emma met him at a loss for words.

Emma lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye, ignoring her tired body's screaming protests. "Was I better than the fairy?"

Killian looked surprised for a moment, before pulling her down and kissing her. "Yes. It was always you, Emma."

With a smile, Emma laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this satisfied for years. "Good." she whispered, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
